conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Human (old land)
Humans are a sentient species of old land, they form the majority of the sentient population and are spread across the world. They are the most adaptable people of old land as they are able to survive in desert and arctic waistland as well as grassy plains to mountain ranges. origins and history Humans were created by the great one during the first era along with the other younger folk to replace the corrupted races of elder folk. The first humans awoke possibly in the north pole and migrated to their lands whilst other scholars claim that the first humans came from either the west or the south or perhaps even the east. Humans settled the central lands race and language Humans are split into many ethnic groups and speak many different languages due to a wider population and inbreeding being seen as taboo in most human cultures they are more diverse than say elves or mirkuleons. Human races are split into these groups central human, far east human south central, uncharted lands human and twin islanders. Central humans Central humans are the most promient human ethnic group they are split into the Freelanders, the plaautanians, pfvarchians, durgians and Silsans who all share a common ancestry the Freeman who were the first human slaves during the the third era they were led by the king Aundar. The freeman created more kingdoms and branched into their ethnic groups and had different languages which all decended from central mannic. They generally have pale skin and long faces with auburn, brown and blonde hair. They are often of average human height and build Far east humans The far east humans are the people who live east of the great ocean, the only group with any civilisation is the Sataro whilst the race live across the deserts and jungles as primitive tribes people such as the Maurders. The Satarons themselves have an advanced culture and language they are also fairly isolated from other humans and have developed a slender build and short stature as well as yellowish skin and slanted eyes, there hair is often black or blond. South central humans The humans who live south of the central lands are a varied people some living in the large and powerful Agomoto empire whilst other the mud tribes who live in mud huts and use stone age tools. These people have dark skin and tall muscular bodies there hair is either black or red. uncharted lands humans These humans are often savages who live in tribal groups with various different primitive cultures, they often raid colonial settlments and hunt in packs. They are extremely varied with some being like that of central humans and the others being more akin to far east humans some are even lke south central humans. Twin islanders The origin of the twin islander people is fairly ambigious with some saying that the main ethnic group, the ulachs came from the east due to their legends talking about starving on the greatest sea due to the eastern sea being the largest and the twin islands are located there. However ulach language is related to durgian which is from the central lands. The other group on the islands are the northmen who are related to the other freeman (freelanders, plaautanians, pfvarchians etc)/ nations and georgraphic ranges Humans were created to be adaptable and to be welcoming of change. This has led them to go to the ends of the world and to live there. Humans being the majority of sentients are in control of and populate the majority of nations. In fact nearly everywhere has now a human majority due to human colonialisation, the only place which was never dominated by humans is the mirkuleon empire. culture Write the second section of your page here.